vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
AVANNA
Avanna is a celtic-themed Vocaloid3 voicebank by Zero-G. She was released on December 22, 2012. link Concept Avanna was designed to be a soft voice with a "Celtic twist" to it. She will also have a male counterpart in the future. Appearance Zero-G themselves asked for a fantasy based look about her.link According to EmpathP, the model for Avanna's body figure was her own sister, who was particularly curvy.link Avanna was originally designed to be an elf but this was scrapped when she had to be re-designed upon Yamaha's request, even though a faded version of this design can still be seen on the final boxart. The artist, EmpathP has stated that fans can draw her with elf ears if they so wish link and upon request has also uploaded her version with the elf ears link. During the process of her design, even though alternate colours where considered Zero-G specifically asked for Avanna to have black hair. According to EmpathP, the reason why her hair was lengthened was because she was requested to make her look more feminine.link Avanna’s outfit was inspired by Roman-Britannia. Specifically, the Roman influence the Celts received during the first century of Britannia’s occupation by the Roman Empire. The little flower shapes worked into Avanna’s outfit are clovers, hinting at her Irish heritage. The rings around Avanna’s waist float or spin with the power of her voice, but will lay stationary when she is not singing. The gems on Avanna’s skirt and rings were inspired by blue topaz gemstones. Etymology While it is unknown why Zero-G chose this name, according to the name's origins, "Avanna", is a combination of the old English word "Ava" meaning "Breath of Life" and the Latin name "Anna" meaning "Gracious", resulting in the implied meaning of her name being "Gracious breath of life".link Character Traits Avanna is an 18 year old female and her artist has stated that Avanna herself is of Irish descent. According to the artist, in Avanna's early concept design, her height was 5'6" and her weight was 156lbs. The artist had stated that in her final design, her weight is around 110lbs, it should be noted that these are just personal preferences of the artist and not official by any means. Vocaloid Releases Examples of Usage |-|Avanna = Marketing For Avanna, Zero-G seemed to adopt a similar technique to that which was used for Oliver's promotion. Upon her unveiling officially, EmpathP was able to talk directly to English speaking Vocaloid fans and answer questions about her involvement with Avanna. Most of the focus was on the Avanna topic at Vocaloid Otaku forums and also the topic about her official artwork. This led to bonus promotional art material, EmpathP's "developers diary" and design notes being handed out quite freely. Additional information Trivia *One of the theories put forward by the artist EmpathP was that the reason why Yamaha rejected the non-anime like style of artwork they initially put forward was owed to the reaction to Bruno and Clara's original design. Gallery |-|Box art = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = [[source ]] References External links Official : *Zero-G *Zero-G Virtual vocalist *Official Site Avanna Vocaloid *Facebook VocaloidAvanna *Twitter VocaloidAvannna Other : *Engloid blog Avanna Fandom : *Avanna fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Avanna models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Avanna derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Zero-G Limited Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Feminine vocalists Category:English vocals